Dr. Slugger/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Since he is the world’s best baseball player, he has the strength of what a top knot athlete would be. He is considerably strong after going with body modifications; he had increased the size of his strength through various experiments and drug usage. He was shown to be able to pick up the likes of rocks and other heavy objects, in which he was able to throw with ease against opponents. He has commented that whenever he gets his hands on the Hotei model fruit, he must have a considerable amount of strength to hold the sword. The good doctor does have a top speed as well, through his body modifications and the drugs he has taken. His speed has a growing feel to it; he has commented that as he does more experiments on his body he has increased his abilities. It was revealed that through during the two years, his speed increased greatly to the point that he had dodged several fatal blows from an opponent with ease. Dr. Slugger doesn’t really use a sword for battle, like Mr.9 Slugger uses baseball bats as swords. Even though they are bats, even is able to use as swords and he is very good. He is able to give several hits to an opponent, but not cutting. He is able to break bones with his strikes and with that he predicts that it could do much more damage than a normal sword strike. But he had commented that whenever he gets his hands on the Hotei blade that holds that model, he will use it against his opponents. He brags that he will be the best with this blade than anyone else who had used it before him. Since his devil fruit has the ability to create countless orbs of lights that look like baseballs, he can throw them at great speeds and of course he can manipulate the speed of the orbs. He is able to hit his opponents almost every time with these orbs, but of course he also likes to strike out against opponents as well. As a twisted a scientist Slugger is a very ingenious man, he had created several inventions that shocked the world. His intelligences matches that of Doru and a few other of his rivals, but it was shown that Slugger could even figure out Dr. Nanbu's designs for King Bijou and now has made it his own. He is always a few steps ahead of his opponents, with haki helping him predict others movements he can overpower opponents with his intelligences. Since he done countless experiments on himself, he has a natural knowledge of the body and all of its aliments. He has created countless drugs in order to cure himself and prolong his life, he believes that he is so close to working on an immortal pill or such. But as of now he only has the supplies and such to do such things. He couldn't be able to create such a thing, but either way his knowledge of the body and aliments that affect it can cure most sicknesses. Slugger is a master chemist, having an understanding on most chemicals and how they would react to another. He often will use chemicals in battle, int he form of bombs and other weapons. He of course has built up a great immunity from most chemicals and poisons because of the countless things he had put into his body. But he enjoys testing out different chemicals on humans and other creatures, during battle he seems to take great joy in showing off his skills as a chemist. As King Bijou's personal care taker and mechanic, Slugger is naturally good with machines and other related items. He has shown to have completely upgraded King Bijou's body and gave him a great power increase ten fold. Slugger boasts that he has done all of his modifications to his body himself and had created a prefect body for King Bijou and his body is in the works for becoming prefect. Body Modifications Dr. Slugger has done countless modifications to his body in order to become the second prefect being in the world, taking after his master. He has shown to have changed his body completely to that even Smoker had commented that Dr. Slugger is a true mad man. He had changed his own body into something else that isn't even remotely close to a human. Many of his modifications have remained hidden to others, but the first one that was seen was whenever Slugger had fought against Smoker and Tashigi. Is that he had created a weapon in his arms, that his arms can extend out like a grappling hook. Grabbing onto others and dragging them back to Slugger. Slugger is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Slugger is the mad scientist archetype embodied, he has no morals or empathy in everyday life and apparently his work is devoid of it as well. He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals, and apparently cares very little for morals or the value of Human life. Many of his inventions haven't been revealed as of yet. Devil Fruit The Koda Koda no Mi (好好) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes the world greatest baseball player. Koda (好'') coming from Kouda {好打) meaning “Prefect Game”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Baseball-Baseball Fruit'. This fruit was original up for grabs in a contest of kids playing baseball, ironically enough. However the local children had fought over someone cheating and whose wasn’t, so from a series of fights and hand changing the fruit had made its way to Dr. Slugger and from which he had eaten it. The main strengths of this fruit are rather unique until the user, as shown by Dr. Slugger. He had shown to be able to produce and unlimited among of baseballs and as such, he is able to throw them at opponents with such fast speeds that they go up in flames because of the friction. He also has shown to be able to use bats as if they were swords and the user of the user fruit is able to hit a homerun every time they go up to bat. It would appear that user only will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Slugger has shown to have an understanding of haki, through the training he had done throughout the years. He has increased his sense to the point that he is able to smell out certain chemicals and other liquids. Smelling even the blood of his enemies who have been injured by him that he could track them. But through the user of haki to increase his durability, he used his own body as test subject to see just how far his body is able to withstand blows and other things. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages